


Paranoia in Blue, Fucker in Green

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sex, Stripe the support animal, Teenagers, Top Tweek Tweak, swap au, swap! Craig, swap! Creek, swap! Creek au, swap! Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: There was Craig, the class coffee addicted, is paranoid of everything, and has the habit of twitching a lot.There's Tweek, the class asshole, is very logical, and has a habit of flipping people off.How these two fell in love, you'll see.





	Paranoia in Blue, Fucker in Green

**Author's Note:**

> So a nice anon suggested this to me on my tumblr and I was like "woah...how the frick did I not think of this...and how come no one has done this? what the heck?!" So yeah, this fic is for the anon, for people who love the Swap! creek au, and just to satisfy my need for more of this beautiful au. Here is a story based off of the Swap! Creek au.
> 
> Btw, I was going to make this rated T...but my perverted mind immediately thought of a lewd plot for this story, so...if you're not into stuff like that, please don't read!

There were three things I learned while attending high school in South Park. One, the teachers are insane. Two, the kids are insane. Three, everyone is out to get me!

I hate high school, is worse than middle school and elementary school combined! It's times three terrible! Fuck! I can't do this! I really don't want to go! Who is going to guard my underpants from those damn underpants gnomes!? What if I die in there!? What if I run out of coffee!? Jesus fucking Christ! I want out! I want out! I want-

"Craig, it's time to go to school. You don't want to be late for your first day now do you?"

"Gah!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the flaps of my hat and pulled on them till my eyes were covered. I was not ready. I don't want to go back to that hell whole, it was already hard the first year, and it was harder the second year, and it was worse the third year! Why would I go back when my life is already in turmoil! "M-mom?"

"What is it dear?"

"Can I just...stay here? For the rest of the year?"

"Oh come on Craig, you're a senior now, this is the time where everything counts."

"W-where everything counts!? Oh fuck!"

"Language young man!"

"Nnnngggg...c-can't I just...can't I just not go? What will happen to my underpants while I'm gone!?"

"For the last time Craig, there's no such thing as underpants gnomes, you're seventeen now, shouldn't you stop imagining things?"

"But mom!"

"Now Craig," my mom places a hand on my shoulder, I started twitching, "I know high school is hard, but it can also be fun. Who knows, maybe this year you'll meet someone, fall in love with them, and hope to god that they don't cheat on you after you married them for God knows how long, but you can't afford to divorce them because you have two kids that needs both a mommy and a daddy, so the two has to get couple counseling, but your partner doesn't even show up, so you spend most of your time drinking and wondering what your life would have been like before you met that asshole!"

"...What?"

"Oh..uh...look sweetie," my mom starts petting my head, it always helps me calm down...but what the fuck was she talking about earlier? "Life is hard, it's unpredictable...but that doesn't mean you can't control some parts of your life."

"That still sounds terrifying..."

"It is. Now Craig, it's time to go to school. Grab Stripe and be on your way."

"Okay," I sighed. My mom kisses my cheek and leaves my room. I quickly grabbed Stripe out of his cage and carefully put on his service animal vet. I'm so glad I was able to find one small enough for Stripe, he looks so cute in it. "C-come on Stripe, it's time for another year in hell..." I headed downstairs and saw my family being busy like usual.

Once I was downstairs, I walked over towards the coffee machined and filled my thermos with fresh black coffee.

"Yuck, how can you drink that stuff?" Tricia sighed.

"I-it calms me down Trish..." I said.

"Hmph...if I didn't know any better, I say you would be related to the Tweaks," Tricia said.

I paled, I don't want to be related to the Tweaks! Especially when their son is so...so...so...

"Now Tricia, don't be mean to your brother," mom said.

"Craig, don't let your little sister step all over you. You're the oldest here, grow some balls already."

"Y-yes dad," I sighed.

"Hm...I know someone else who needs to grow a pair of real balls around here," mom muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean Laura?"

"Oh I don't know Thomas, just saying...oh and how's Linda?"

"For the last time Laura, Linda is just my assistant!"

"An assistant you love fucking so much!?"

"Jesus!" I quickly grabbed Tricia's hand and led her out of the house. "W-we're leaving!" Once we were out of the house, I let go of Tricia's hand. "Nnnggg...I really hate it when they fight like that..."

"Yeah, but that's our parents...they suck."

"Nnnggg...." I grabbed the flaps of my hat and started pulling on them.

"You gotta stop doing that Craig, you're just going to end up ripping it or something."

"I-I don't want to rip up my hat...it's my favorite," I said. I had this chullo hat since I was a kid, I never took it off. In fact, my mom had to adjust it so it would fit my head as I grew older. This hat is important to me, it's like my own safety blanket that I keep on my head.

"Look at you Craig...your hairs a mess, your jacket is slipping off of your shoulders, and you got dark circles around your eyes. Have you even been sleeping?"

"I can't...not when those underpants gnomes are around," I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how the fuck did I end up with you as a brother. If anything, I think Tweek should have been my brother or something."

"D-don't say that asshole's name!" I scowled. I hate Tweek, ever since we fought in the third grade! I never forgiven him for what he did, even if we did find out that Stan and his group of friends set us up, I'll never forgive him! He made me spill my coffee and almost killed Stripe the first! That fucker!

"Huh...look who it is, the asshole himself." Tricia points at something behind me and I turned around. There was Tweek, walking towards us...fuck.

"Nnnnggg...let's just go," I said as I grab Tricia's hand and we started walking. I thought we lost him, but he eventually caught up to us.

"Hey Tricia. Fucker."

"Nnnggg...I-it's Tucker..." I muttered.

"Alright...Fucker," Tweek whispered into my ear. I glared at him. Fucking asshole. "So Trish, you excited for your last year of middle school?"

"Yep, though I wish I was in high school already, I want to hang out with you!" Tricia smiled.

"W-what about me!?"

"...Meh..." Tricia shrugs and smiles at Tweek. I don't get it...I'm her big brother, why does she like Tweek so much?

"I wish you were in high school with me too Trish, maybe I could teach you some cool stuff that your wimpy brother can't possibly do."

"H-hey! I can...I can do stuff..."

"Oh? Like what? Bitch and whine like you're on your period?"

"Nnnggg...I'm not a girl! I'm one hundred percent a boy!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder," Tricia said.

"Gah! Fuck you two!" I exclaimed. I let go of Tricia's hand. "Since it is your last year of junior high, I guess you don't need me to take you there!"

"I never wanted you to hold my hand dickweed," Tricia sighed.

"Pff, she called you dickweed," Tweek smirked.

I blushed in embarrassment and quickly walked off. "See you at home Trish!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't worry Fucker, I'll be sure to take her to her school! See you at school!"

"I never want to see you! Don't come near me!" I exclaimed. I continued heading to school on my own, I suddenly felt wiggling in my hoodie. I carefully take Stripe out of my hoodie and stroke him. "You're the only one that gets me Stripe..."

Stripe started making his happy chirps and I stroke his head. That's right...all I need is Stripe, my coffee, my sci-fi comics, and Red Racer. I don't need anyone else in my life. I'm perfectly content on being on my own.

I especially don't need a boyfriend to keep me happy.

"Christ, we're going to be late, let's get a move on Stripe!" I carefully placed Stripe in the front pocket of my backpack and quickly headed towards school. This was going to be another long, another hellish year. Fuck my life.

* * *

There are three things I hate the most in this life I live. Stan and his group of friends, idiot adults, and of course...coffee. It doesn't help that my parents own a coffee shop and I got to smell that shit everyday.

"Tweek, it's time for school," my mom said.

"I'm almost done, I just gotta fix my hair," I said. I finished applying some hair gel on my hair and now my hair doesn't look wild anymore. Fucking hell, why does my hair look so wild after I get out of bed, it looks like I'm a drug addict or something with that hair...actually...that reminds me of-

"Tweek, you better hurry son, or else you're going to be late for your first day of school. Just like coffee, you should always have a fresh cup every morning, like the morning dew of-"

"Stop with the metaphors dad, I'll never understand them," I sighed. I left my room and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen.

"Don't you want any coffee son?"

"Ugh...I don't want to drink that sh-" I saw as my parents had this sad look on their face. Fucking hell, I always hate seeing my parents sad faces when I reject their stupid coffee. Isn't too much coffee suppose to be bad for you or something. Fucking Christ. "Fine...I'll have a cup to go."

"Great," my mom pours some coffee into a thermos and hands it to me.

"Thanks mom, see ya."

"Don't forget, you have work today."

"Aw mom, do I have to?"

"Now Tweek, we all started this coffee business together, so we all have to work together as a family."

"Don't you mean you and dad started the business? I had nothing to do with it."

"I know you don't like coffee that much Tweek, but I know that your friend Craig does. He stops by once in awhile to have a cup, he might come by today. Don't you want to see your friend?

Craig huh? That motherfucker. I forgiven him for the fight back in third grade, but he never apologized to me! He kept saying how I made him spill his coffee and almost killed his pet hamster. Fucking asshole...

Still...I love messing with him.

"Fine. Not like I have a choice in the matter anyways," I sighed.

"That's the spirit son," dad said.

I rolled my eyes and headed off to school. Once I was outside, I take the disgusting coffee out of my bag and poured it into a pile of snow. I then started kicking over the coffee stain with more snow. If my parents ever see coffee on the ground, they'll flip their lids. I then started heading my way to school.

While walking, I see two familiar faces. Tricia Tucker, and her annoying older brother, Craig Tucker. The two noticed me and I can see the scowl on Craig's face. Guess after all these years, he still can't forget about that stupid fight we had...what a douche.

I caught up to them and leaned closer to Craig. "Hey Tricia. Fucker."

"Nnnggg...I-it's Tucker..." Craig muttered

"Alright...Fucker," I whispered into his ear. I got a kick out of seeing his angry face. My mood always lightens up when I mess with Craig like this, he deserves it.  "So Trish, you excited for your last year of middle school?"

"Yep, though I wish I was in high school already, I want to hang out with you!" Tricia smiled.

"W-what about me!?"

"...Meh..." Tricia shrugs. I almost laughed, I like this girl, wish she was my little sister instead of Fucker here.

"I wish you were in high school with me too Trish, maybe I could teach you some cool stuff that your wimpy brother can't possibly do."

"H-hey! I can...I can do stuff..." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Oh? Like what? Bitch and whine like you're on your period?"

"Nnnggg...I'm not a girl! I'm one hundred percent a boy!" You sure about that Fucker? If it weren't for your nasally voice, I'd think you would make a perfect girl, especially with how long your black hair is.

"I wonder," Tricia said.

"Gah! Fuck you two!" Craig exclaimed. Craig let go of Tricia's hand. "Since it is your last year of junior high, I guess you don't need me to take you there!"

"I never wanted you to hold my hand dickweed," Tricia sighed.

"Pff, she called you dickweed," I smirked. This girl is awesome.

Craig blushed in embarrassment and quickly walked off. "See you at home Trish!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't worry Fucker, I'll be sure to take her to her school! See you at school!" I said.

"I never want to see you! Don't come near me!" Craig exclaimed.

I watched him as he left...what a whiner. How the fuck he became a Tucker is far beyond me...I wonder if Craig and I were ever switched at birth...I do have blond hair like Mrs. Tucker...if she was a natural blonde...hm...

"...You don't think we were too harsh on him...right?" Tricia asked.

I looked down at her and sighed, "oh come on...he'll just whine a bit more and probably make out with that stupid hamster of his."

"Guinea pig. If Craig ever heard you talking smack about Stripe, he'd murder you," Tricia sighed.

"....Over a guinea pig?" I questioned. I shake my head and walked with Tricia to her school, it was on the way, so I can easily drop her off and be at my school in no time. Actually, it would have been pointless for Craig to walk off like that.

"So...what you have planned for my brother this time?"

"Already caught on on the pranks I set up for him?" I smirked.

"...I know my brother isn't as tough as my dad would like him to be...but he isn't weak. He's actually really good in martial arts for his size."

"I remember, I can still feel those kicks from third grade..." I grip my stomach. "Still, he's a twitchy, crybaby that is paranoid over the littlest things."

"I know...I know he's still afraid of underpants gnomes or whatever...but he's still a good big brother...especially when mom and dad are fighting..."

"...Parent's fighting again?"

"Yeah...but...I'm okay. Craig made sure of it."

"...I can tell you still care about your brother."

"Don't get me wrong, he's still a wimp...but...he's still my big brother."

"...."

We finally reached Tricia's middle school and I watched as Tricia heads towards the building. "Hey...Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"...Take it easy on my brother...it's not like he's not having a hard time as it is..."

"....I'll think about it," I sighed. I waved goodbye to Tricia till she was inside. I then started my way towards school. "...Craig Tucker...you're lucky your sister told me to try to be nice...otherwise your life would be hell right now..."

It was going to be a long school year...

* * *

In my opinion, I think the first day of school is the hardest. True, you won't get homework on the first day, and all you do is learn the rules for the class then relax for the rest of the day, but it's the hardest. For one thing, I had to inform my teachers about my service animal and made sure they know about my anxiety and what they need to do if I ever have a panic attack. Another thing is that I have to sit in a seat that I hope is close to an exit. One final thing would be my classmates. I don't have many friends, the only friend I have is Stripe and I guess Kenny, if he isn't hanging out with his group of friends.

"Ah! Stripe, don't climb up there..." I said as I put down my sandwich and carefully placed Stripe on my shoulder.

"You know...maybe you should just get a dog to be your service animal or something..." Kenny said as he took a sip of his soda.

"No thanks...dogs are fine and all, but...guinea pigs are the only ones that can comfort me." I said as I stroke Stripe's head before grabbing my sandwich. It was lunch time now and I was glad to see Kenny at our usual spot. It was outside, near the field, and under a tree. We usually have lunch here when we don't want to be near other people, the only time I actually eat in the cafeteria is when it's raining or it's way too cold.

"Still, having a little guy like Stripe...aren't you afraid of losing him?"

"A little, but Stripe would never leave me, he's a good boy. He simply stays on top of my hat, in my shirt, or in my hoodie. Besides, if he does get lost, my name and address is on Stripe's vest."

"I still can't believe they have a vest small enough for a hamster..."

"Guinea pig!" I exclaimed as I glared at Kenny. "Guinea pigs are way better than stupid hamsters..."

"Oh boy...if Butters heard you say hamsters were stupid, he'd be angry at you."

"Well they are, guinea pigs are way better than stupid-" I blushed when Stripe suddenly got close to my ear and started nibbling the back of my ear. "A-ah!" I moaned as my body twitched.

"...Woah..." Kenny blushed as he stares at me with wide eyes.

I stared at Kenny and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm just...really sensitive behind the ear, okay!?" I exclaimed. I grabbed Stripe and placed him on my lap.

"Yeah...but...wow," Kenny said. He suddenly smirked, "you looked like you enjoyed that.."

"I-I don't!" I exclaimed.

"It looked like you were ready for someone to fuck you in the ass," Kenny started laughing.

"Ugh, I'm leaving!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come, I'm just joking," Kenny laughs.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," I threatened.

"I won't, I promised," Kenny chuckles.

"I mean it McCormick, if anyone, and I mean anyone knows about this, I will murder you, and dump your body in the ocean!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my stuff and left. God damn it! I'm glad it was only Kenny who saw it, but if anyone else saw it, I don't know what I would do. I'm also relieved that Tweek didn't see it, I don't think I would last a day if he found out...

* * *

I was currently in my new chemistry class, and I would feel happy to be in a science class, but unfortunately, Craig is here. I'm even more pissed that he's in a seat in front of me. I suddenly noticed something poking on top of his head, it was that stupid hamster, Spot or something like that. Jesus, I can't believe the teacher is letting rodent be in here...

"Alright class, I know it is your first day back, but since this is a new year for most of you, I must tell you all the rules and safety procedures when dealing with highly explosive chemicals!"

The entire class groans and started taking out their cell phones. I also took out my phone and checked what's going on on Twitter. Oh boy...another stupid tweet from the president. Does that guy ever do anything besides pissing off a country?

"Oh Jesus! He's going to kill us!" I look up and noticed that Craig was looking at the same tweet by the president, I rolled my eyes and continued looking at my phone. However, I couldn't pay attention because Craig kept making these weird noises, it wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

Sorry Tricia...but looks like I gotta break our little promise this morning. I noticed that there was some fuzz at the back of his head, near his exposed ears. I smirked, I leaned closer and blew behind his ears.

I thought Craig was going to flinched and panic, but instead he stands up, arched his back and...and...did he...fucking moaned?

"Holy shit dude..." Stan said as he stares at Craig.

"Golly Craig...you alright?" Butters asked.

I simply stared at Craig, shocked. What the fuck just happened. Did he...just moaned? His face was completely red as he stared at everyone.

"I uh...I...excuse me!" Craig exclaimed and quickly left the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyle asked.

"It seems Craig is a huge pervert or something, probably thought of shoving that guinea pig up his butt," Cartman said.

"That's gross Cartman," Kyle said.

"Now class, you're all growing teens, so of course all of your hormones will be out of wack...but since I'm a chemistry teacher and not a health teacher...don't ask me anything that isn't related to chemistry!"

I didn't listen after that, I simply sat at my desk and thought about what just happened. Craig's face was all red and it looked so...so...

"...Fuck..." I muttered as my face became red. I wish school was over already...

* * *

I see Craig in the restroom, he was furiously petting his pet as he tries to calm himself down. Oh boy...he's not having a panic attack is he?

I walked over to him and made sure my presence was noticed. "Ahem."

"Gah! T-Tweek?" Craig blushed when he saw me. He holds his guinea pig close to his chest and he stares at me cautiously. "W-what do you want? Here to make fun of me?"

"No...I'm pretty sure you did that to yourself. The entire class is already posting it on Twitter."

"Oh God!" Craig groaned as he banged his head on against the wall. "I want to die! I want out I want out I want out!"

"Easy there. You're gonna lose a brain cell if you do that."

"I don't care! My life is over!"

"...If you want, I can stop people from talking."

"H-how?"

"Hey, I'm very influential. I just say the word and people will stop talking about you," I smiled.

"Y-you would do that for me? Thank you Tweek," Craig said as he smiles at me.

"Now hold on...I never said I'd do it for free," I smirked.

His smile falters. "W-what do you want? I don't have much money on m-me right now..."

"Hm...anything you can give?"

"I have...I have...coffee?"

"Ugh...you want me to say more shit about you or something?" I glared.

"Please don't!" Craig suddenly gets on his knee and begs. "I'll do anything, just please help me!"

"...Alright," I sighed as I walked towards an empty stall and sat down on one of the toilets. "Come here..." Craig was about to stand up, but I stopped him. "No...on all fours..." Craig looks at me but gets on all fours and slowly walks towards me. I bit my lip as I saw him looking at me with those pretty blue eyes of his. I started unzipping my pants, letting my hard dick out.

"W-wah!?" Craig blushed when he sees it. "W-what are you doing!?"

"You want me to stop those nasty rumors?"

"...Y-yeah?"

"Then start sucking," I ordered.

"I-I can't do that! W-what if someone sees!?"

"Don't care, either you start sucking or I start posting," I smirked.

"...." Craig looks at the door and then back at my dick. He places his hands on my legs and puts his mouth over my cock. I winced once his entire mouth was over the head.

"A-ah...that's it. T-try going deeper," I panted as I started stroking his hair. Craig starts going down on my cock until I felt the back of his throat. Craig was slightly choking. "Try breathing through your nose and relaxing your throat."

Craig slowly nods and starts bobbing his head. Fuck...he's so fucking hot like this. "Mmmm" Craig moaned when my cock started throbbing into his mouth.

"Fuck..." I panted as I grabbed Craig's hair. "Yeah, you like sucking my cock don't you? You dirty slut," I smirked.

"Nnmmm" Craig continued bobbing his head and even stroking the base with his hands. God...has he done this before or something? I bit my teeth when I felt his teeth slightly scraping my cock as he moves his head. Shit...I always thought his fucked up teeth were stupid, but they feel amazing on my cock right now.

"Ah! Like that! Fuck..." I moved my hips to match his head bobbing. I'm going to come. "I'm going to come...you better fucking swallow you little bitch," I groaned.

Craig started bobbing his head rapidly and started licking the head fiercely. I couldn't hold it any longer. I shot into Craig's mouth as his mouth filled up with my cum. After releasing my load, Craig pulls away from my cock, mouth full of my cum, he swallows it whole.

"Good boy," I said as I stroke his head.

Craig looks at me, his face as red as before. Craig then smiles at me and starts climbing onto my lap. I rest my hands on his back and grinned when I saw the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Tweek," Craig said as he started rubbing himself against my leg. "I need you..."

"I know babe...I need you too..." I leaned forward, our faces were very close now. Any minute now and we would be kissing.

"Craig...."

"Hm?" I said, my eyes were slowly closing.

"You got to..." Craig suddenly opens his mouth wide and a loud beeping sound came out. It rang in my ears until everything around us started crumbling down.

I wake up with a start and screamed when I realized what I was dreaming. What the fuck was that!? Since when have I...and with Craig? What the fuck!?

"Tweek, it's time to get up!" My mom calls from downstairs.

I suddenly noticed the bulge underneath my blanket. I take my blanket off and paled when I saw my erection. The front of my pants had a wet patch. God damn it. "I-I'll be down mom!" I said. I got out of bed and quickly went into my bathroom and started a cold shower. "What the fuck? Since when have I ever dreamed about that fucker!?" I suddenly had images of Craig moaning in class yesterday, then images of him with his mouth on my cock. My erection wasn't going down. "...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" I banged my head on the wall. I looked at my growing erection...I knew a cold shower isn't going to make it go away....

I slowly started stroking my cock and tried to think of anything else but him. Think of anyone but him. Think of Clyde, maybe Token...maybe even Stan! ...But no matter how hard I try to think of anyone else...I just saw Craig and his blushing face. I imagine Craig sucking my hard dick, I imagine him riding on it...I even imagine tying his hands with that stupid hat of his and...and just...

I bit my lips as I came all over my hands. I panted as I watched the water wash away my cum. ....I'm in trouble.

"God damn it..." I sighed, my face was still red when I got out of the shower.

After I dressed and left my house for school, I tried to think of what to do. I can always confront Craig about this...but we are suppose to hate each other...I'm sure he'll hate me even more if he realized that I had a wet dream about him. Fuck.

I can always ignore it and hope this will pass...but judging from how intense that dream was, I'm sure it won't go away that easily. Shit.

I tried thinking of what to do, but I didn't have time when I see Tricia and of course...Craig.

"Hey Tweek," Tricia said.

"Hey Trish...what the fuck is your brother doing?" When I look at Craig, he had his entire hat covering his face while the flaps are tied together.

"Craig doesn't want to show his face at school today."

"Oh come on Fucker, I'm sure people has forgotten it already..."

"Nope...Cartman posted it online. He somehow got a video of it." Tricia holds up her phone and I blushed when I saw Craig's face from yesterday. Jesus...he really does look like he wants...ah! Tweek, don't you fucking dare think about that!

"I can never show my face again! I got to move to another country! A country that doesn't have Wi-Fi!" Craig exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his stupid hat. "Will you stop being overly dramatic?"

"H-hey! Give that back!" Craig exclaimed once I take his hat off of him. His black, messy hair is shown and I'll admit...he looks good with his hair shown, even if it was like a rat's nest.

"Make me, Fucker," I grinned as I lift the hat up high. I'm so glad I'm much taller than Craig.

"Nnnnggg! Give it back you asshole!" Craig glared as he tries to grab his hat back, he even stood on his tiptoes. I was laughing at seeing him struggle that I didn't realized he was so close to me until he accidentally tripped and fell into my chest.

I blushed when his face was on my chest and I quickly pushed him away. "W-watch it!" I blushed.

Craig grabs his hat from my hands and puts it back on. Goodbye rat's nest. "D-don't ever take my hat again," Craig glared. He then starts walking ahead.

"What's up with him?"

"Craig is very overprotective of his hat, it's like his safety blanket or something," Tricia sighed.

"Seriously? He gets pissed over a hat?"

"Craig gets pissed off at a lot of things. It's not wonder he's single," Tricia sighed. The thought of Craig being single made me feel...weird. Not a bad weird...but still, weird. "Are you sick or something? Your face is red."

"Shut it twerp, the cold air is making my face red is all." I said. "Come on, or else we're both going to be late for school."

I dropped off Tricia at school and headed my way to school. Once I was inside, I see Token and Clyde.

"Hey dude," Clyde grinned.

"Hey," I said.

"So...you have chem with Craig, right?" Clyde grinned.

"...Yeah? So?" I questioned him as his eyes widen.

"So you saw it right!? Craig's face?"

"I mean...all I did was blow into his ear, I didn't think he was going to react like that..." I said. The image of yesterday made my heart race.

"Wait, so you're the one who started it? How did you know he would do that dude?" Clyde asked.

"I didn't! I just blew in his stupid ear, that's all!" I exclaimed, my face was getting red.

"Woah dude, you don't have to get mad all of a sudden," Token said.

"Yeah...I was just curious...especially since all the kids are surrounding Craig right now and talking about it..."

"Wait..what!?" I exclaimed. I grabbed the collar of Clyde's jacket, "where is he?"

"O-over there," Clyde points at a small group at the other end of the hall. Shit.

"Why the fuck didn't you get a teacher or something!?"

"W-well I didn't want to be a tattletale...especially since Cartman is the one bullying Craig."

"Son of a bitch!" I quickly let go of Clyde and ran towards the small group.

"Fight fight fight fight!" I hear chanting from the group and sped up. Fuck fuck fuck! I shouldn't have let that idiot walk to school on his own! I should have stopped him or something!

I finally reached the crowd and saw Cartman towering over Craig with that stupid grin on his face. Craig has hit hat covering his face, it looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Come on Craig, you gonna show us that face again?"

"N-no! I don't want to!" Craig exclaimed as he clung on the flaps tightly. "Stripe? Stripe? Where are you!?" Craig suddenly pats around his body, trying to find his guinea pig.

"Ha, I knew you want that hamster up your butt!"

"H-he's not a hamster! He's a guinea pig!" Craig exclaimed, but he was still shaking as Cartman grabs Craig by the collar of his shirt.

I suddenly feel something heavy on my foot. I looked down and I was surprised to see Stripe. I quickly picked up the guinea pig and rushed through the crowd.

"Come on Craig, admit that you like guinea pigs up your ass!"

"Fuck you Cartman!" Craig exclaimed.

I saw Cartman raised his fist and was about to punch Craig. I quickly run towards the two and I grabbed Cartman's hand before he could punch Craig.

"Stop fat ass!" I exclaimed.

"What the fuck Tweek?"

"I'm not letting you mess with Craig!" I exclaimed as I pushed Cartman away. I then turned towards Craig and helped him up. I quickly gave Stripe back to Craig. "Here. Don't let go of him."

"...." Craig starts stroking Stripe fur and was finally calming down.

"What the fuck Tweek? Since when do you care for that fucker?"

I don't know why, but I suddenly got pissed. I turned towards Cartman and glared at him. "Because fat ass, if anyone is going to mess with him, it's going to be me!" I flipped fat ass off and led Craig away from these assholes.

"T-Tweek...where are we going?"

"Somewhere private so you can calm down." I led Craig towards the janitor's closet. The janitor has been out sick for weeks now and won't be back for awhile, so the janitor's closet was perfect. "Sit down and try to calm yourself down."

"...." I watched Craig sat on a red crate and continues to stroke Stripe on his lap. I look at the door and made sure no one was going to come in. That's when I heard sniffling. "...I'm not weak..." Craig muttered.

"What?" I turned towards him.

"I'm not weak!" Craig exclaimed. "Why do people keep thinking I'm weak? Why does everyone think I can't do anything on my own! I'm sick of it! I'm fucking sick of it!" Craig shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "My dad thinks I'm weak, mom thinks I'm weak, Tricia, Cartman, my teachers...and even you...you think I'm weak!"

"Craig...calm down, you're not making any-"

"Don't act nice to me! You're just messing with me! You just to pick on little Craig don't you!? Well I'm sick of it! Sick of it! I hate it so much! I'm not weak! I know how to fight, I know how to be tough, I know how to take care of myself! So why does everyone thinks I can't do anything!?"

"Well maybe you should start acting like you can do things!" I exclaimed. "Stop showing them that you're weak and start showing them that you can be strong! I know you can do anything if you just put your fucking mind to it! So if you're so tired of people stepping all over you then start doing something about it!"

"....Y-you're right..." Craig said as he looks down. "I...I got to stop being weak and start standing up for myself..."

"Good...now get up." I said.

"Huh?"

"I said get up!" I exclaimed.

Craig looks at me but gets up. I stand in front of him and raised my hands. "I want you to punch my hands."

"Huh?"

"I said, punch my hands. Prove to me that you aren't weak!"

"I...I don't want to..."

"Do you want to be a pussy?"

"N-no!"

"Then stop being a pussy and punch me!"

"..." Craig raised his fists and punched my hands.

"Harder!"

"Nnnggg..." Craig punches my hand again.

"Come on, my mom can punch harder than that..."

"Augh!" Craig punches again.

"Harder!"

"Gah!" Craig started punching at my hands and isn't stopping.

"Oh come on, stop being a pussy and punch me already!"

"Fuck you!" Craig punches me in the face.

"Ow! Motherfucker!" I cursed as I rubbed the spot he punched me.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to...fuck..." Craig crouches down and looks at my face. "A-are you okay?"

I looked at him, he looked concerned. I smile at him. "You're still a pussy...but that was a killer punch," I said.

"...Ha ha ha..." Craig starts laughing as he wipe his tears away.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ha ha ha...your face...it's...it's all red now," Craig said and continues laughing.

I stare at him and starts laughing myself. We're both dorks right now. We kept laughing and laughing until I look at him. I suddenly felt my insides twist around. "..." I grabbed Craig's hand and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"...Tweek?" Craig looks at me, confused.

"..." I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. His lips were surprisingly soft. I was about to pull him closer, but Craig suddenly pushes me.

"W-what are you doing!?" Craig blushed as he covers his mouth. "W-why'd you kiss me just now!?"

"...I don't....I don't know..." I blushed.

"You're not making sense Tweek! Why would you kiss me if you don't like me!"

"...Who said...I don't like you?" I straighten up and stare at him.

"...What? O-of course you hate me! We hate each other! Remember?"

"...I don't think...I hate you Craig..." I said.

"..." Craig blushed and looks down. My stomach are doing back flips now.

"...Craig I-"

"I'm leaving..." Craig takes Stripe and leaves the janitor's closet. He didn't even look at me as he left.

I sat down on the crate that Craig sat on just a while ago and grabbed my hair. "Fuck..." I sighed. I didn't even care if the bell rang, signalling for everyone to get to class. I feel like shit at that moment...

* * *

Why would Tweek say that!? Why the fuck would he say that!? Was he messing with me? He has to be right? Yeah...that's it...Tweek was just messing with me....

Then why did he kiss me? I blushed at the thought of Tweek's lips on mine...I wonder how his lips would feel behind my ear... Wait...what!? No no no! I do not like Tweek! Tweek is an asshole! Tweek is a prick! Tweek is...Tweek is...

I suddenly thought of those green eyes looking at me. I see him smiling at me. I see him holding my hands. Oh come on Craig! Don't you remember all those times he teased you or pranked you in front of the school for the last couple of years!? How would this change anything!?

...I suddenly remember how Craig would actually admit he was the one who did these pranks...I even remember how Craig would even help me clean up, or even say sorry if his stupid pranks went too far...I even remember Craig helping me to the nurse's office when one of his pranks backfired and almost broke my leg. He apologized and gave me his family's coffee for free. He even stopped pranking me for five months....

Ugh! Why is this so confusing!? Do I hate him or not! Jesus Christ!

I banged my head on the dining table and wanting the thought of Tweek out of my head.

"Craig, stop hitting your head and eat your dinner."

"Ugh..." I groaned and picked at my food. I don't feel hungry.

"Something wrong dear? You haven't touched your food since you came back from school."

"Did someone mess with you at school again?" Tricia asked.

"See this Craig. If you toughen up a bit then you wouldn't be getting bullied."

"Thomas, just because Craig is a sensitive boy doesn't mean him being tough would stop the bullying."

"Well I think if you didn't mother him so much, he wouldn't be such a-"

"Don't you fucking dare Thomas! How can you say that about your son, especially when he's right here!"

"Well if my son wasn't a fucking pussy, I wouldn't feel so bad for him all the time!"

I suddenly thought about Craig earlier and what he said.  _"Then stop being a pussy and punch me!"_

"...."

"Honestly, you're so insensitive towards this family that I don't even-"

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Craig!"

"Craig, don't you talk to your mother like that!"

"Then what about you!? You talk to mom like that all the time! I'm sick of it! Sick of the fighting! Sick of hearing your problems! Fucking Christ! If you two hate each other so much then get a fucking divorce! If you don't want to get a divorce then seek some counseling or something! Stop being assholes to each other and just talk! Fuck! Do you have any fucking idea how tired me and Trish are whenever you two fight! It's. So. Fucking. Painful!" I slammed on the table multiple times until my hands started hurting. I finally stopped and glared at my parents.

"C...Craig..."

"...I know you guys are trying...for us...but we're not babies anymore. We don't need you to protect us from the truth. I know...deep down you guys still love each other, and I know you two want to make this work...but if you guys can't even seek help together, then you might as well get a divorce and move on! Stop dragging me and Trish down with the both of you! We have enough of your fighting! Fuck!" I slammed on the table and left the dining room. I headed to my room without saying another word.

Once I was in my room, I sank onto my bed and started breathing heavily. What the fuck did I do? My dad is probably going to disown me. He's probably going to sell me and I'll be force into slavery! Oh God! What have I done!?

I hear a knock and Tricia's voice. "Craig? Can I come in?"

"Might as well since this might be the last time you'll see your big brother," I sighed as I pulled my hat off of my head. I placed it over my face.

"...You alright?"

"...Yeah...I feel...better after telling them how I feel...but...I also feel a little sick."

"Well that's what happens when you stand up for yourself. I'm still shaking from what you just said to them."

"Nnnggg..."

"What's gotten into you?"

"A lot of things. First, people started making fun of me about what happened in class yesterday. Then...then Tweek comes up and starts acting cool and friendly towards me. Then...then he told me to toughen up...and...and he kisses me!"

"Wait...Tweek kissed you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed and shoved my hat into my face. "What does this mean!?"

"...Doesn't it mean he likes you?"

"Yeah but...he and I have been enemies for years! Why would he suddenly...I don't even understand what's going on anymore!" I cried out.

"...Craig..." Tricia sighs and sits on my bed. She then starts petting my hair. "I think what you did earlier was pretty cool. Hell...mom and dad are actually talking about trying that couple's counseling again and dad promised he would definitely go. I never had the courage to tell them how I felt...but you did...and you were so cool doing it too."

"...R-really?" I pulled my hat off of my face and stared at my sister.

Tricia looks at me and smiles. "Yeah...you're the coolest brother I ever had."

"...Thanks..." I smiled.

"Now...as for Tweek...how do you feel about him? After he kissed you?"

"Ugh...I don't know...nervous...confused...a little...sick."

"And?"

"...My heart is racing, I feel sweaty...and I can't stop thinking about him..."

"There's your answer. You like him too, dickweed."

"T-that can't be it! There's got to be more to it than that!"

"Nope. You totally have a boner for him."

"Gah! Trish!"

"Dude, just talk to him. Okay? I'm sure if you just talk it out, you'll figure something."

"...O-okay...I'll try."

"Good, now excuse me as I turned up my music in my room."

"Huh? Why?"

"After you left and mom and dad made up, they started making out heavily in the dining room. I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen next." With that, Tricia left my room.

"...Oh God!" I screamed.

* * *

Heading to school never felt more overwhelming till now, but I did have a mission. Confront Tweek, tell him what I think...and...and...

I have no idea what will happen after that...hopefully something good and won't end me in my grave.

"Relax, I'm sure he'll be here..." Tricia said.

"How would you know?" I exclaimed.

"Hey Craig," Kenny walks up and greets us.

"Kenny? What are you doing here? You don't usually walk this way to school."

"Yeah well, I had to go to town and buy my mom some tampons...or at least buy ones that were the cheapest and costs only twenty five cents. This way was the shortest route to school."

"...That sounds gross."

"They were...anyways, what are you two doing?"

"We're waiting for Tweek," Tricia said.

"Huh? I saw Tweek heading to school already."

"What!?"

"Yeah, saw him this morning as I was buying my mom's tampons. He looked...moody."

"Oh God!" I exclaimed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get him!" Tricia pushes me forward and I started running.

"See you at school Kenny! Also, take my sister to her middle school for me!" I shouted. I kept running and running till I reached my school. Already, I see a small crowd, with Cartman holding sign saying how he was going to make me have that face again.

"Hey Craig, why you rushing?" Clyde asked when he sees me. Clyde and Token greeted me, perfect, just the two I need.

"Have you seen Tweek around?"

"Tweek? Yeah, we saw him heading inside...he looks...moody."

"Oh Jesus!" I pulled on my hat and felt like screaming.

"Why are you looking for Tweek?"

"Never mind, I got to go see him!" I rush past them and tried heading inside, but Cartman suddenly grabs me by my backpack and shoves me to the ground.

"So Craig, you gonna show us that face or what?"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed and tried moving past them, but Cartman shoves me back down.

"Cartman, just leave him alone already, that who thing that happened is already getting old," Kyle said.

"Yeah dude, I mean...I was sorta confused for awhile, but I moved on and now I just hope there's tacos in the cafeteria today." Stan said.

"Oh come on you guys, it'll be hilarious!"

"Ugh! Why do you even care? What? Are you gay for me or something?" I exclaimed.

"W-what?" Cartman blushed. Oh...oh gross...I feel like vomiting.

"Nope!" I ran past Cartman and I was so close to reaching the door, but Cartman grabs me and pushes me down again. Son of a bitch! "Quit pushing me!" I put Stripe down and I stand up. I glared at Cartman. "I'm fucking tired of you pushing me around so much!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to punch you in the face!" I screamed and I lunged at him.

I was unaware that my beloved Stripe has moved from his spot.

* * *

This fucking sucks. I'm all tired, I can't stop thinking about Craig, and I'm all moody. Moody! Jesus fucking Christ. I take my thermos out of my messenger bag and took a sip from it. I winced from how bitter it was, but I continued drinking, hoping it would wake me up. Christ, I'm so out of it that I'm actually drinking my parent's coffee!

...I wonder how Craig is...

I continued walking until I felt a familiar weight on my shoe. I looked down and I was surprised to see Stripe.

"Stripe?" I picked up the little guy and stared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Craig?"

The little guinea pig made a small noise, it sounds like it was worried or something. I suddenly paled. Wait...if Stripe isn't with Craig...then that means...

"Fuck!" I put the guinea pig in the front pocket of my messenger bag and quickly rush outside. If I remember, I saw Cartman and a a few people waiting at the front of the school, waiting for Craig to come. Shit! Why didn't I do something when I came to school!? Was I really that moody?

I was outside and I expected to see Craig cowering in fear, but instead, I see Craig on top of fat ass and hitting him with the sign that Cartman brought with him.

"Gah! This is what you get when you mess with me!" Craig shouted as he continues punching and kicking Cartman.

"Ow! Stop! Craig! Stop it!" Cartman cried out.

"...Dude...shouldn't we stop him?" Stan asked.

"No...no...this...this is perfect," Kyle said as he smiles at seeing Cartman getting the shit beaten out of him.

I sighed and quickly walk towards Craig. "Craig...what are you doing?" I said.

"T-Tweek!" Craig drops the sign and stares at me. His face was completely red. God damn it...why is he cute? "...I uh...I was...defending myself..."

"I can see that...but you're going overboard there buddy," I said.

"...Maybe a little."

"...Come on, let's head inside. We got to talk."

"O-okay."

I take Craig's hand and we both headed inside.

"...You know what...I honestly don't care about seeing Craig make that face anymore..."

"Yeah...me too."

"...Should we...head inside now?"

"Yeah..."

"...You guys...what about me?"

"Honestly Cartman...I think you deserved everything that has happened to you."

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

* * *

I led Tweek back to the janitor's closet. It was the only safe place where no one can find us. I take Stripe out of my bag and hand him back to his owner.

"Stripe!" Craig takes Stripe and hugs him close to his chest. ...I can't believe I'm jealous of a stupid hamster.

"...You were awesome out there," I sighed as I leaned against the door.

"...Y-you think so?"

"Told you you're capable of doing anything if you put your mind to it."

"Ha ha...thanks...I...I couldn't have done it without your help..."

"I didn't do much man," I sighed.

"Y-you did...you...you changed something in me...and I feel like...I really was able to stand up for myself...I felt like I could do anything because of you..."

"...Craig..."

"...I'm sorry for leaving like that yesterday...I was...really confused..."

"...I was confused too...but...I realized that I do like you."

"...Do you...really really like me?" Craig looks at me, his face was blushing. God damn it, how can someone be this cute?

"Yeah...I do..." I walk closer to Craig and pulled him closer to me. I look at his lips and smile. "Do you like me?"

Craig looks up at me, his eyes were a beautiful blue. He started blushing as he looks at me. "I...I do..."

I smiled and kiss him on the lips. Craig grips on my collar and pulls me down a bit. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I love how soft his lips are.

"Mmmm..." Craig moaned as his grip on my collar tighten. I suddenly felt warm down there. "A-ah!" Craig screamed when I bit on his lip.

"Shit, sorry..."

"W-what was that? Were you trying to eat me or something!?" Craig blushed.

"No you fucking idiot, I was going to French kiss you."

"F-French kiss?"

"Yeah, it when I stick my tongue into your mouth and play with your tongue."

Craig started blushing. "I-I...I uh...uh..."

"No need to be shy babe, I'll make you feel good," I said as I started kissing his ear. Remembering the first day of school, I started blowing at his ear.

"A-ah!" Craig moaned as he gripped my shirt. I put my need between his legs and started rubbing his groin.

"Oh wow...you're all hard down there..."

"A-ah...I...we can't do it in here!"

"Why not? Not like someone is going to come in and see us."

"B-but...Stripe is watching..." Craig said.

I looked down and saw the little cock blocker staring at us. Motherfucker...

"Ugh...but I want to be inside you already," I groaned.

Craig blushed madly. "Don't say that with such a straight face!"

"Alright alright...but...you have to come to my house so we can finish this, and leave you hamster with your sister."

"He's not a...a..." Craig looks at me as I stare at him. I dared him to finish. "...I'll...leave him with Trish."

"Good boy." I kissed him on the forehead and moved away. "We better go before we get in trouble...but uh...you might want to take care of that," I said as I gestured to his noticeable bulge.

"Jesus!" Craig blushed as he covers himself with his hand. Oh I can't wait to see him in my bed.

"See you later, Craig," I said. I opened the door and left him inside.

I can't wait for school to be over.

* * *

Tweek pushes me down on his bed once we were inside. Tweek already had his mouth on my neck and his hands on my clothes.

"A-ah! Hold on a minute! I just got here!" I blushed as Tweek continued kissing the back of my ear.

"I've been holding it all day, I need you now," Tweek said as he starts taking off his shirt and then starts taking off of mine.

"Jesus! I just handed Stripe to Tricia a few minutes ago! She gave me a look when I said I was heading to your house!"

"She probably knows that you're going to have sex with me," Tweek said.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed. My heady was now getting dizzy as Tweek started kissing my chest. I blushed even harder when Craig starts taking my pants off. "W-wait!"

"Ugh...what now?" Tweek said. He was holding a bottle of lube in his hands. Why does he have that!? Has he done this before or something!? 

"W-why do you get to top huh? Why can't I top?" I blushed.

"Because my dear Craig, I'm more experience than you..."

"Wait...so you had sex before?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"I-I'm still a virgin!" I exclaimed.

"Oh..." Tweek looks down and me and then leans forward and kiss my head. "Then I'll be gentle." I blushed as he squirting a good amount of lube and starts applying it to my prostate.

"Jesus Christ! It's cold!" I exclaimed.

"It'll heat up as we go along."

"Nnnnngggg..." I suddenly felt my hat being taken off of my head. "W-what are you doing?"

"Trying something out. I actually had a dream where I tied you up as you suck my cock," Tweek smiled.

"What the fuck!?" I blushed, "I never knew you were into kinks!"

"Don't worry, I won't go all the way. Now stay still while I tie your hands."

I watched as Tweek used my precious hat to tie up my hands. Instead of being scared, I actually feel very excited by this. I bite my lip as Tweek placed my hands behind my back.

"If it gets too intense, just tell me and I'll stop."

"O-okay..." I said. I watched as Tweek starts taking his his pants off and I blushed even more when I see his cock.

"Like what you see?" Tweek smirked.

I stayed silent, but kept my eyes on Tweek's cock. That was going to go inside of me. Oh God...this is going to hurt. I yelped when Tweek pulls me closer and spread my legs. Tweek suddenly places finger into my prostate.

"A-ah! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

"Prepping, it's what you got to do before you put it in there."

"Jesus..."

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Tweek then inserts another finger.

"Nnnnngggg..." I started panting as Tweek's fingers stretched out my insides. Oh God, if it feels like that with two fingers, imagine how his cock with feel inside of me. I really want Tweek inside of me already. "A-ah...please Tweek....please put it in...." I begged. I need him in me already.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Tweek smirked. Tweek gets on his knees and positioned himself. I closed my eyes and I got ready for him to enter me. "A-ah!" I screamed when Tweek thrust into me.

"Fuck....you're really tight..." Tweek winced as he grips on my hips.

"Nnnnggg...it fucking hurts!" I cried out, tears forming in my eyes.

"It'll hurt for a little bit, but it'll feel really good later, okay?"

I nodded and tried breathing through my mouth. I gripped Tweek's bed sheets underneath me. Tweek soon starts moving and I winced in pain as he moves in and out of me.

"A-ah! Fuck!" I groaned as Tweek continues moving in and out of me.

"Fuck...I can feel you squeezing me," Tweek panted.

"Ah! Tweek!" I cried out.

Tweek leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I wanted to hug him, but my hands were stilled tied up. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up and I was now on top of Tweek, his cock still inside of me.

"How about we practice on how well you can be assertive," Tweek smirked.

"W-what? T-Tweek, just...ah...just fuck me..."

"Fuck yourself on my cock. I won't move until you start moving."

"Nnnnngggg...."

"You did say you want to be on top, right?"

"T-this isn't what I mean!" I exclaimed. I felt Tweek's cock going in deeper in me. I just want him to move his hips.

"If you want to get fucked, start moving that delicious ass of yours."

"....Nnnngggg.." I propped knees on Tweek's bed and started moving myself up and down. It was a bit difficult without my hands helping me balance, but Tweek placed his hands on my hips as he helps me move.

"Fuck...just like that...a-ah," Tweek panted as he gropes my ass.

I blushed even more as I continued bouncing on top of Tweek's cock. I can feel it hitting me in the prostate each time I go down. I started panting as I looked down at Tweek, who looked so pleased at me.

"...T-touch my cock," I said.

"Hm? What was that?" Tweek smirked.

"I said...touch my cock," I said firmly, I then went down on Tweek's cock, hard.

"A-as you wish," I back arched as Craig started thumbing the slit of my cock, smearing my pre cum all over the head. I bit my lip as Tweek started moving his hands up and down.

"A-ah! Right there," I moaned as Tweek squeezed my dick. It feel so good. Tweek's cock inside of me and Tweek's rough hands on my cock. I'm going to come. I'm going to come all over Craig's chest and face. "A-ah! Tweek!" I screamed as I came. My cum shot into Tweek's face, hitting his right eye. "A-ah..." I panted as I slouched down a bit, Tweek's cock still inside of me.

"You're not done yet, honey," Tweek suddenly grabs hold of my hips and starts thrusting into me. I blushed when I saw him licking my cum off of his lips. "Delicious."

"Nnnnngggg...." I closed my eyes as I feel Tweek's cock throbbing inside of me. "A-ah!" I moaned as Tweek comes inside of me.

Tweek took out his cock and I fell on top of his chest. I started panting and tried to catch my breath. I suddenly felt Tweek's lips on mine. I taste my own cum.

"...I love you," Tweek said.

"...." I blushed and nuzzled closer to Tweek's neck. "...I love you too..."

I suddenly hear Tweek laughing and hugging me tightly. "You're so cute."

"Nnnnggg...can you untie my hands now?" I asked.

"Sure thing babe." I sighed in relief once my hands were free, but paled when I see how dirty my hat got.

"What the fuck!?"

"Don't worry, we'll wash it later. Why don't we take a little nap and-" I slap him across the face.

"This is the most important thing to me besides Stripe. Clean it up. Now," I said angrily.

"Jesus...you get angry over a hat!?"

"Aside from being a coffee addict, I'm also a laundry freak. Now clean up my hat, you dick, or else you won't have a dick."

"Y-yes sir..." Tweek takes my hat and quickly leaves his room, still naked. He does come back and quickly kisses me. "You know...I should let you top next time. You look adorable when you're mad."

"...Get cleaning, bitch." I smiled as Tweek leaves. I laid on Tweek's bed and smiled at how dorky Tweek can actually be. I really do like that asshole after all...

I guess this school year isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, why not follow me on my [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
